Ch1 Training Field
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: Basically, Naruto/Boruto Fanfic with Naruto ocs we created regular characters of course and main ocs Amethyst Phoenix, Nari Shimari , Shinah Phoenix cato Takashi I don't own those two characters they are my two friends I am known for a while and of course the kids of each naruto character and ocs read an find out .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Boruto next Generations (ocs)  
Ch.1  
" Training Field " 

It was ending of summer Amethyst, Nari and Shinah was heading over to meet up with Sakura , Ino and Hinata while their kids were at academy , Lord seventh's clones were running about doing his grocery shopping and helping out the village while the original one was in the Hokage's office doing his paperwork this was a couple weeks after Himawari's birthday , Sakura and Ino was talking with Hinata when they heard the girls voices , they smiled and waved .  
Nari and Amethyst walked over to them while Shinah was in her own world as usual.

When Hinata waved her hand in front of Shinah's face,  
"hello Shinah -Chan everything alright?" she looked at her.

Shinah snapped out of it 10 mins after  
"huh oh yes I'm fine I was just thinking is all how you three been?" Sakura looked at her  
"come sit all three of you "Nari sat down sipping her latte, Amethyst was sipping her coffee Shinah sat down sipping her tea as she yawned  
"ho's Sarada been Sakura?" Sakura looked and smiled a bit  
"she has been alright she just keeps training hard she reminds me of sasuke when he was that age "she sighed a bit  
Ino placed her hand on her shoulder  
"you guys will see each other again we all know he is on those secret missions, but has Sarada asked anything about her father?"

Sakura looked at her  
"she has but I can't give her answers, I promised sasuke -kun I wouldn't worry, but it's hard when you're in love and never see him "she sipped her herbal tea., Amethyst looked at her  
'I'm sure he will be back soon "Hinata sighed thinking about Naruto as she looked at the Hokage building. Nari looked over at her,  
"Lady Hinata -san you okay?" she looked at her a bit concerned. Hinata looked over at her  
"huh oh I'm fine Naruto -kun is always working ,Boruto has so much anger towards him and I don't know what to do , I yelled at him and tried to explain to him but every time I do he runs upstairs without dinner and slams his door , Himawari understands and she is 3 years old " Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder  
"Naruto is a Baka but he works he will make time when he can he loves you and his kids , I'm sure he feels the same as well Hinata -Chan " she smiled softly at her .

~At Academy ~  
Boruto Uzumaki the oldest son of Lord seventh was in the field with his classmates as their sensei spoke  
Boruto then spoke.  
"shino -sensei what will we be doing today?"

Shino sighed  
"do you pay attention at all? I just said we are training against each other today "Sarada the child of Sakura and sasuke Uchiha spoke  
"what an idiot pays attention Bolt"  
Boruto scratched his ear  
"I'm standing right next to you! Don't need to yell damn "The son of Orochimaru was Mitsuki who interrupted  
"are you two quite done? We are about to begin" chocho was eating chips  
Inojin Yamanaka the only son of Ino and Sai rolled his eyes  
"You two should pay attention or you will fail which is nothing new with you two " Shikadai nara The only son of Shikamaru and Temari nara interrupted  
" Inojin don't be so rude and chances are you might lose if you keep being cocky the way you are " Boruto spoke and got a bit mad  
" excuse you Yamanaka Jr you shouldn't talk I can beat you but chances are we probably won't spar against each other since shino sensei chooses who we spar " Iwabe rolled his eyes

"you guys are so immature " Boruto looked  
"am not " Iwabe chuckled leaning against the tree trunk with no leaves  
"are too let's see who fights who " Shino came back to the field I have chosen the ones you will be fighting against  
Boruto Uzumaki vs Inojin Yamanaka , Sarada Uchiha vs ChoCho Akamichi , Shikadai vs Mitsuki  
Shikadai let out a sigh

"What a drag "

Boruto smirked  
'well it seems your vs me Yamanaka Jr "Inojin glanced at him with his grin  
"it's not Yamanaka Jr its Inojin Yamanaka and I'll see you on the field Uzumaki jr "Boruto made a fist and was about to punch him then  
Shikadai held him back.  
"Settle it during training cool it "

Boruto took a deep breath and then exhaled.

Sara Phoenix The 2nd child of Shinah and Michillo Kuaei was standing beside Shumire and Shimai while they waited as the hours passed, Shino turned to them  
Sara Phoenix Kuaei you will vs Denki, Denki looked up  
"I'm fighting a girl?" Shino looked  
"is that a problem?"

Denki looked  
"no shino-sensei "Sara fixed her headband and walked to the field  
Boruto leaned over to Sarada  
"what's that girl's problem?"

Sarada looked  
"who? Sara-Chan? nothing why?" Boruto looked  
"she seems like she is rude someone should put her in her place "Uzune Phoenix Buji the 2nd child of Amethyst and Nikui Buji stretched and yawned.  
"so boring today "her friend Gyu Yukari rolled his eyes  
"stop complaining "Uzune rolled her eyes  
"no one asked you!" Juri Kyuki one of her friends spoke  
"are two together or something?" Uzune looked at her with a blush  
"say what no way in hell!"

Gyu looked  
"defiantly not she is annoying "they both looked away from each other  
Juri chuckled as we all were called to the field

Sara waited and leaned against the pole waiting, Boruto walked passed her with Sarada rolling his eyes.  
Sarada hit him in the head  
"stop being rude Bolt! "

Boruto held his head  
"OW! "Shimai Tukari the daughter of Myra and Ryui Tukari crossed her arms  
and looked towards Sara's direction.  
"why you are acting like this what's wrong?" Sara stayed silent and watched the sparring begin  
Shino looked  
"first one to spar is Sarada Uchiha and ChoCho Akamichi now you may use your justu but we are practicing taijustu first now get in position.  
Sarada went to the middle of the field facing ChoCho  
ChoCho complained.  
"I'm so going to lose! she got in position facing Sarada. Shino spoke  
'now begin! "

Sarada ran at her as she attacked her with the substitute justu and kicked her, ChoCho expanded her arm as she tried to punch Sarada, Sarada was a bit too quick as her sharnigan was shown watching her every movements.  
Sara watched as she stayed on the other side By Shimai.  
Boruto didn't pay attention he watched the fight.  
Sarada knocked her to the ground, Shino Sarada wins the match  
Sarada let her hand out, ChoCho grabbed onto her hand as she gotten up  
"You could have gone easy on me but great fight "Boruto put his arms behind his head  
"Shino-sensei why are we doing this?"

Shino sighed  
"mr Uzumaki you ae training for the Chunnin exams you will be fighting amongst friends  
Boruto spoke  
"chuning exams but we did that already "Shino spoke  
"no you cheated and then our village was attacked, so we had to cancel them until now "  
Boruto spoke  
"oh so we are redoing it again this coming week?" Shino looked at him and shook his head  
"no Chunnin exams are 3 weeks from now so lord 7th asked me to teach you kids how to spar "  
Boruto rolled his eyes  
"pfft old man "

Sarada looked at him  
"stop it bolt "

Boruto looked and got a bit annoyed,  
"mind your own business Sarada "he walked away and sat beside Shikadai and Iwabe.  
Sarada sighed and sat on the opposite side of where Boruto was at the other end, Shino spoke next is Shikadai vs Mitsuki, Shikadai sighed and got up  
"what a drag "he got in position facing Mitsuki, Mitsuki faced Shikadai  
as shino spoke  
"now begin!" Shikadai took out his kunai and ran at Mitsuki,

Mitsuki stretched his arms out and was blocking Shikadai's movements, Shikadai decided to use a strategy  
as he used the substitute justu appearing behind Mitsuki catching him in his paralyze Justu.

Mitsuki gave in he smiled  
"nice fight, as Shikadai released the justu on him and shook his hand.  
Shino spokes.  
"Shikadai wins "Shikadai placed his hands in his pockets and sat beside Iwabe and Boruto.  
Sarada stayed silent throughout the entire day, Jace Takashi sat beside her  
"are you okay?" Sarada looked up  
"yes I'm fine thank you for asking "Jace smiled a bit  
"anytime "he watched the training.

Shino spoke and looked in his list then spoke

"next is Boruto Uzumaki Vs Inojin Yamanaka "

Boruto smirked  
'finally time to have some fun ", he tightened his Leaf village headband and faced him, Inojin rolled his eyes then grinned.

"Be prepared to lose Uzumaki Jr "

Boruto glared  
"I'm not Uzumaki jr, he made the first attack without their sensei Shino saying go , Inojin blocked him as he kicked him, Boruto used the substitute justu and kicked him from behind , Inojin flipped as he ran at him and punched him Boruto blocked the punch as he swept his leg , Inojin blocked and knocked him to the ground, Boruto slid and glared , running back at him using his shadow clone justu , Inojin used his beast scroll as it knocked the 3 shadow clones to disappear ,

the original punched him in his face, knocking him into the tree. Inojin coughed and was down  
Shino got in front.  
"Boruto wins the match "Boruto walked to him and let his hand out  
Inojin looked and grabbed his hand, Boruto helped him up, and walked back to sit down  
Iwabe was impressed  
"nice job "

Boruto smiled  
"thanks Iwabe" Shino final training is Denki vs Sara  
Boruto looked and heard the name as he rolled his eyes  
Sara glared at Boruto then went to the middle facing Denki she didn't speak she stayed focus  
Iwabe looked  
"that girl is so beautiful "

Boruto looked at him  
"say what, she is rude and she don't talk and I bet she can't fight either "

Shikadai looked at him  
" why don't you be quiet and watch "

Boruto sighed and watched  
Shino spoke  
"BEGIN!" Denki ran at her first as he made a fist  
she blocked with quick reflexes are her ocean blue eyes glanced in the sun as she was serious  
she threw him into the ground , as she formed hand signal as it pushed him again into the ground  
Denki gotten up as he kicked her , Sara flipped over him side kicking him , denki blocked as he took out kunai and ran at her again , Sara blocked as she punched him in his gut .  
Denki coughed as he fell down  
Boruto ran to him  
"you okay ? "Denki coughed as he held were she punched him.  
Shino spoke  
"Sara wins the match class dismissed the next set will fight tomorrow, Sara tightened her headband and walked away  
Boruto glared  
"HEY GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" Sara kept walking and left "he was about to approach her  
Shikadai grabbed him  
"leave her be don't you know the name Phoenix didn't your parents say anything about her and her sister?" Boruto looked  
"what you mean and no they never did they only told me about your parents and My uncle sasuke Uchiha "  
Inojin rolled his eyes  
"typical Uzumaki Amethyst and Shinah Phoenix helped in the 4th ninja war after your uncle sasuke Uchiha came back from his journey , they were friends with Team 7 when they were young that's all know of what my dad told me the one who would know more is your father Lord seventh " Boruto scoffed then looked towards the direction she went as the wind blew he shrugged and walked with the others into the village .  
~ At Hokage's tower ~  
Naruto Uzumaki Lord seventh was looking out the window of the village then went back to doing his work, a knock was heard, he spoke  
"Hai Enter "Shikamaru entered the office  
"here's more paperwork "Naruto let out a deep sigh  
"I won't be going home tonight unless I get the work done "Shikamaru looked at him

"you might if you finish on time instead of diddly dawdling lord seventh "  
Naruto chuckled a bit  
"how did Boruto do in the training today? "Shikamaru stretched and yawned 

"he beat Inojin if that's what you're wondering but that's just training it's not the exams yet."  
Naruto smiled to himself  
'I remember when we were doing the chunning exams but all that happened with sasuke and such "  
he smiled to himself and continued working.

~far off ~  
Sasuke Uchiha was just on another mission as the wind blew strong he heard a noise and stayed on guard as he continued walking.

To be continued …. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto/Boruto Next Generation (ocs)  
Ch.2  
"Father and Son "

The next morning Naruto wasn't home he left early for work today , Boruto walked downstairs and scoffed seeing his father wasn't home in the morning , he saw his mom cooking as he sighed knowing he wasn't the only one missing his father home ,Himawari was waiting for breakfast she looked around to see if their father was home since he usually home in the morning before he leaves to work but today wasn't the case ,she sighed and played with her bear at the table waiting , Boruto left without eating breakfast .

Hinata looked, as she saw her son leave.  
"Boruto what about breakfast?" Boruto has already left  
Sarada and Boruto haven't talked since yesterday, she sighed walking beside Chocho while chocho was eating her chips walking beside Sarada she noticed Sarada wasn't talking much she sighed saying to herself  
'how do I talk to her?' they continued walking until they reached academy they waited outside with the rest of the class where they were sparring yesterday.

Boruto arrived and sat on the other side of the field by Iwabe and Denki, Sara was leaning against a tree watching the horizon as her hair blown in the wind, Boruto rolled his eyes when he saw Sara  
Shikadai looked at Boruto  
"why don't you go talk to her?"

Boruto looked at him  
"I'm not talking to someone who is rude and she don't even talk, Inojin spoke  
"well with her parent's records what do you expect?"

Boruto scoffed  
"whatever "

Shino walked to the field "okay the next set to fight today is Uzune Phoenix Buji Vs Shimai Tukari  
Uzune stretched and spoke  
"finally I get action "she smirked.

Shimai rolled her eyes  
"really Now Uzune – san?" "

Shino cleared his throat  
"you two be quiet "he then Continued 

"Jace Takashi vs Iwabe "Jace yawned and looked  
"This sounds fun "

Iwabe looked at him  
"sounds interesting "

shino then spoke and said the last two to spar is  
" Juri Kyuki Vs Gyu Yukari first up is Uzune Phoenix Buji vs Shimai Tukari remember you may use justu but focus with Taijustu "

Uzune walked to the field facing Shimai

"I won't be going easy on you "

Shimai chuckled  
" you can't even if you try "They both ran at each other as they began fighting each other.  
Sara turned and watched her cousin spar, Boruto kept looking as he was annoyed with how miss Sara over there acted towards her classmates.

Uzune made her hand signs  
"water style water spiral justu!" Shimai did the substitute justu as she went behind  
but both was evenly matched so a few more attacks until Shino called as a tie.

Uzune and Shimai bowed at each other and went back to sit down, Sara stayed silent as her brother was watching her from the tree he was already Chunnin but he kept a close eye on his sisters and cousins no one knew he was there.

Shino spoke  
"next up is Jace Takashi vs Iwabe "everyone turned to them and watched even Sara was interested in it Jace smirked and faced Iwabe  
"you may be skilled but not as skilled as me "

Iwabe laughed and smirked  
"we will see "they both faced each other as they began fighting each other both blocked each other's attacks as they kept sparring, everyone watched closely, as the sparring continued they used taijustu during their sparring as they both were both knocked down by each other's hit.  
Shino got in between and called it as a tie.

Iwabe got up and helped Jace up  
"not bad Takashi "Jace used his help and stood up dusting off his clothes they both walked to sit down.

Shino then spoke the final sparring is Gyu vs Juri

Gyu gotten up in a rush and faced Juri  
'I'm so going to enjoy this "

Juri rolled his eyes  
"in your dreams dude "they started sparring each other as they both blocked each other's attacks except Juri used substitute justu and kicked Gyu in the back. 

~Back at the Hokage's building ~  
Naruto was working on the paperwork as he sighed thinking as he missed being home with his wife and kids, he then heard a knock he continued typing.  
Shikamaru walked in  
"here's more paperwork for you" Naruto looked at the paperwork as he sighed some more  
"seriously now?"

Shikamaru looked

"I know it's a drag but you have no choice "

Naruto face desked groaning  
"looks like I won't be going home again tonight "

Sakura was in the village heading home from her long day at work  
she sighed thinking about sasuke missing him and wishing she could tell her daughter about her father.  
~Back at academy ~

Juri has beat Gyu, Shino spoke  
'that's the end Juri wins, it looks like you all done well but need to work on focusing and controlling your chakra so we are going to learn to walk up a tree using chakra only follow me "

the students followed behind him and arrived at huge tall tree. Boruto looked all the way up

"that looks easy "

he runs up the tree controlling his chakra, Chocho slid down, Sara went pass Boruto as she crossed her arms as her hair flown in the wind.

Uzune walked up the tree beside Boruto, Sarada focused as she was above Boruto ...chocho complained

"This is hard! "Iwabe walked up fist bumping Boruto, Shikadai crouched down after he walked up the tree  
"come on denki focus "

Inojin yawned  
"That was easy "

Denki tried to go up as he kept trying as he slid down  
he sighed  
'I'm never going to get this right "

Iwabe and Boruto looked

"yes, you will it's all about focusing and controlling your chakra "Shino yawned

"we will continue this lesson tomorrow class dismissed "

Sara flipped down over Boruto and the boys and landed on her feet as she tightened her headband and walked off.

Boruto got a bit more annoyed and approached her

"what is your problem you think your better then everyone?!" Sara ignored him and walked away  
Uzune shook her head  
"leave my cousin alone "

Boruto glared  
"well your cousin got a problem "

Shikadai face palmed  
"why do you always have to start something these are girls what a drag"

Inojin rolled his eyes  
and walked away  
Shikadai pulled Boruto away  
"I told you not to bother with it only way you find out if you approach her yourself "  
Sara put her earphones on and continued walking away.

Boruto looked back  
"she will probably have an attitude with me "

Iwabe spoke  
"gee I wonder why you don't even ask her you just assume "Boruto scoffed and realized he hurt Sarada's feelings yesterday he sighed then looked at them  
"where is Sarada?" Shikadai looked at him  
" well you were rude to her and haven't even spoke to her"

Boruto sighed  
"I know but it's true she doesn't know what I go through My father is never home "

Shikadai stopped  
"your wrong her father is never home or have you forgot? Your father is in the village she don't even remember her father so think about what you said anyways, we will meet at Ichiraku's later see ya I need to get home before my mom kills me " he rushed home .  
~far away ~  
sasuke stopped and sat under a tree thinking about his wife and daughter he pulled out a picture looking at it but he was still on guard when he sensed someone he pulled out his Sword of Kusanagi as he blocked the attack and used his sharnigan and Rinnegan as he fought and glared ,  
"who are you"? he said with deep voice as the enemy disappeared for now.

He decided to head home because he knew something is going to happened, so he must be home to tell Naruto.  
~back at the village ~  
Sarada was walking home alone as she was thinking about her father wishing her mother and father will be home together she sighed.  
Boruto spotted her and spoke and walked up to her  
"Sarada-Chan?" Sarada turned around and looked  
"what is it Boruto?" Boruto sighed deeply  
"Listen I'm sorry My father hasn't been home I didn't mean that yesterday "  
Sarada looked at him and faintly blushed  
"It's fine I understand, I haven't seen my father for 3 months ago when we were supposed to take the Chunnin exams and you cheated "

Boruto looked at her  
'hey I apologized for that how many times I have to apologize "

Sarada crossed her arms  
"this time don't cheat "Boruto chuckled  
"I won't I promise I learned from your father taught me how to be a true shinobi "Sarada looked at him  
"well he is your sensei so of course he would "  
Boruto chuckled  
"will you like to join us? I'm meeting Shikadai Iwabe and Inojin tonight at Ichiraku's "

Sarada smiled a bit  
" maybe tomorrow I have to head home to my mom see you tomorrow Boruto "she headed home smiling.  
Boruto smiled  
"okay Sarada-Chan see you tomorrow "he headed to Ichiraku's to meet the rest  
Shikadai looked and had his hands in his pockets  
"what took you so long?"

Iwabe looked  
"seems like someone kissed and made up "he smirked Boruto turned red  
"Iwabe we are just friends! "

Inojin chuckled  
"it seems like more than friends to me "Boruto blushed darker  
"is not! "Konohamaru walked in  
"you look redder then a tomato Boruto "

Boruto's blush faded  
'Konohamaru -sensei, I thought you'll be home asleep "

Konohamaru smiled a bit  
"nah I decided to come here to get something to eat "he sat down and ordered the special  
Shikadai, Inojin, Iwabe and Boruto looked at him 

'um what else happened tonight Konohamaru-sensei you seem cheery then usual "he lifted his eye brow, Konohamaru coughed  
"N-othing "he continued eating.  
all 4 of them sat down and began eating their ramen.  
~at the Hokage's building ~  
Naruto sighed thinking when he looked up from his desk  
"oh sasuke welcome home, is everything alright?"  
Sasuke looked at him  
"it seems more enemies are lurking I decided to come back home since Chunnin exams is in three weeks "  
Naruto stood up  
"any idea who the enemy is?" sasuke looked at him and shook his head  
"no my concern is my daughter and sakura "

Naruto looked at him  
"sasuke you know we won't let anything happen to anyone or our kids "

Shikamaru walked in  
" well long time no see sasuke "

Sasuke looked  
"yea hi "  
Shikamaru gave Naruto 3 more packs of paperwork this is the last for tonight "  
Naruto sighed and groaned  
"this is killing me I was about to head home "he sat down  
"well sasuke keep an eye out and I'll see you tomorrow "Sasuke nodded he waited leaning against the door.  
Naruto was working quick finishing up the paperwork, a couple hours later he finally finished and yawned as his stomach growled.

Sasuke chuckled a bit  
"same old dobe "

Naruto looked at him  
"you try being Hokage "

sasuke chuckled  
"no thankyou lets go "Naruto got up and walked out with sasuke they headed to Ichiraku's  
Boruto heard his dad's voice and saw sasuke  
Iwabe looked  
"is that sasuke Uchiha?" Shikadai rolled his eyes  
'so embarrassing no it's the man in the moon dude "Inojin looked  
'well then "

Boruto continued eating, Naruto saw his son and sighed and then walked to where he was  
"hello Boruto "  
Boruto looked  
"Hi dad your off? or just on break again?" he continued eating  
sasuke waiting.  
Naruto sighed  
"Boruto can you please stop, I'll see you at home " he walked and sat down by sasuke and sighed  
sasuke ate his ramen , and saw from the corner of his eye Boruto and his friends leaving  
he waited for Naruto to finish .  
Naruto finished his ramen and paid and waved bye to Sasuke  
"see you tomorrow sasuke " he headed home and greeted his wife Hinata with a kiss and smiled and hugged his little girl, Boruto wasn't home yet .  
sasuke appeared behind Boruto  
" why are you like that to your father " Boruto jumped  
"uncle sasuke , he's never home "

Sasuke dragged him  
"walk with me "Boruto walked beside sasuke with his hands in his pockets "  
Sasuke spoke as he walked  
"you don't know much about your father because you never even asked him you're so busy trying to surpass him you don't understand " Boruto listened with a face  
Sasuke continued talking  
"like what I told you before you don't need to know who Naruto is or know his weaknesses you need to know how your father brought himself up when you fought Momoshiki you shown you were a true shinobi , you can't keep getting mad at your father when he isn't home I known him since childhood I know about him ,but you don't need to know who he is right now you need to know what made him who he is " they arrived at the house he knocked  
Hinata opened the door  
"hello Sasuke-kun , thank you for bringing Boruto home "  
Sasuke nodded  
"goodnight" he headed home , and entered  
Sarada was asleep , sakura was finishing up the dishes .

Sasuke spoke  
" hello Sakura "  
sakura looked and blushed  
"sasuke-kun?"  
~At Phoenix Kuaei house ~  
Sara walked in  
"I'm home mom and dad "Shinah smiled and greeted her  
"hello dear how was academy today?"

Sara looked  
"It was the same as always "Michillo smiled and greeted his daughter.  
"what's wrong dear something bothering you?"  
Isuke leaned against the wall  
" Boruto Uzumaki the son of Lord seventh keeps treating her like she is someone different "Sara spoke  
'were you spying on me again?!, weren't supposed to be an A rank mission with your team? Isuke ignored her.  
" The way she is she acts like she doesn't want to be bothered or anything "Michillo looked  
"sounds like you Shinah when you were younger "

Shinah scoffed  
and continued doing the dishes "Yukkia greeted her sister and brother  
they both hugged her.

~back at Uzumaki's ~  
Naruto sighed looking at a picture of him and his family he looked outside his window  
Hinata was finishing up downstairs.  
Himawari was asleep,  
Boruto went upstairs and saw the door cracked open as he saw his dad looking at a family picture he lets what his uncle Sasuke said to him repeat in his mind and he knocked.

Naruto heard the knock  
"Hai enter "he looked  
"Boruto "he placed the picture down.

Boruto took a deep breath in and spoke  
"I'm sorry dad your just never home "  
Naruto sighed  
"I know son I'm always trying to get the work done early but I'm Hokage, you think I like not being able to be home, it bothers me "  
Boruto sat beside him  
"but you act like you don't care "

Naruto sighed  
"I don't mean to I'm tired son, it's exhausting most of the time I can't think straight. "  
Boruto looked at him.  
Naruto hugged his son

"I'm sorry "Boruto hugged him back holding in his tears as he continued hugging his father as the night faded into day.

To be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto/Boruto Next generations (ocs)

Ch.3  
"Conflict with the Phoenix "

The next Day Boruto woken up rubbing his eyes as he took a quick shower and gotten dressed  
he walked downstairs and sat down to eat breakfast.  
Naruto was at the table reading the paper  
"good morning son "

Boruto looked  
"Old man don't you have work today ?"  
Naruto glared  
"I'm not that old son, and no I took off for a week and Your uncle is back in the village they are coming over for dinner this week, so watch your attitude young man "  
Boruto looked  
"wait what?! Sarada is coming over? why dad?"  
Naruto sighed  
"son she isn't that bad "  
Boruto groaned  
"she is always beating me up come on dad "  
Naruto chuckled  
"your aunt sakura use to do the same she still does "  
Boruto finished his breakfast  
"fine dad but I won't like it I'm off now see ya later dad "  
Naruto chuckled  
"he's still a kid he will be fine " he went back to reading the paper a he sipped his coffee  
Hinata smiled  
"Naruto-kun what ae you thinking about ?"  
Naruto looked up from the paper  
"Nothing Hinata -Chan just the good times "  
Hinata smiled and kissed him Naruto smirked as he pinned her to a wall  
"since we will be alone until the kids get home time for some quality time Hinata Chan "  
Hinata looked up at him before she can talk , he sealed her lips with a kiss as he moved his hand around her body , it faded to black.  
~At Academy ~  
Boruto walked in and sat in his desk beside Mitsuki and Sarada , he yawned ,Sarada had her hands crossed with her chin on her hands waiting for class to start .  
Iwabe has his feet on the desk in front of him .  
Sara was staying silent as she rolled her eyes,  
Boruto glared  
"That's it! "  
Sarada looked  
"Boruto what are you doing !? you Baka don't look for a fight "  
Boruto pulled away from her  
"hey you Phoenix what is your problem ?!"  
Shikadai face palmed  
'try to prevent it and he does this what a drag '  
Inojin looked  
"this isn't going to end up good at all "  
Iwabe looked as he watched.  
Sara glared, as she stayed silent,  
Boruto approached her  
"I asked you a question what is your damn problem!?" he placed his hands in his pockets  
Sara tried to keep it calm.  
Boruto tried to punch her, Sara moved quick grabbing his arm placing it behind his back  
"I don't take to kindly to those who like to start trouble Lord Sevenths son or not! , I have no problem It's how I am! "  
Boruto glared as she flipped her and kicked her, Sara slid on the ground on her feet wiping the blood off her lip, Boruto panted  
"I'll teach you lesson like I did to Iwabe here!" Iwabe glared  
"hey keep my name out of it "Sarada shook her head  
"what a Baka "  
Choco looked  
"aren't you gonna do anything Sarada?"  
Sarada looked at her  
"why do I have to then him and I will start fighting we are born rivals "  
Sara glared as her eyes glown  
"you better watch yourself because I will destroy you leave me alone! she threw kunai at him  
Boruto dodged them as he ran at her.  
, Sarada sighed as she threw shurikens pinning Sara to the wall  
"calm yourself down! and you to Baka! "she shannaroed him and pinned him  
"now chill yourself out! "Boruto was pinned  
"you better get off me before I hurt you! "Sarada glared and grabbed him by his collar  
"I like to see you try it! "Boruto glared at her  
"I beat you last time I'll do it again, now get off!" she glared  
"oh with your stupid sexy justu "Boruto tried to get up as he kicked her off  
Sarada blocked his leg glaring  
"you're an idiot, as she knocked him to the wall again "Boruto blocked her  
Shikadai got in between using shadow paralyze justu  
"are you two quite done knock it off now! "

Inojin shook his head  
"wow "  
Mitsuki Looked  
"what a perfect couple "

Boruto glared  
"eh! No way!"

Sarada glared  
"no way what is wrong with you Mitsuki! "  
Mitsuki chuckled and smiled  
Sara took the shurikens off her and left the class room.  
Shikadai released them  
Sarada fell as he released the justu Boruto fell on top of her blushing  
Sarada stared up at him as she blushed.  
ChoCho looked and blushed  
"Oh my "

Mitsuki took a picture,  
"that's a keeper "Uzune looked and saw her cousin leave and shook her head  
Isuke leaned against tree with his arms crossed  
"where you think you're going, skipping class again ?"  
Sara scoffed  
"why do you keep on spying on me don't have missions to take care of?"  
Isuke glared  
"I'm not leaving yet I want to know why you keep skipping class, what if mom and dad find out what would you do then, do you want me to take care of that kid for you?"  
Sara rolled her eyes  
"I don't need protection Bro "Isuke grabbed her  
"obviously you do since you keep letting that kid talk crap to you just because he's Hokage's son don't mean he can push people around "  
Sara pulled away  
"see ya at home later bro "Isuke sighed and clenched his fists as he stayed in the tree waiting for the class to come out.

Ryosuke Hanoi was reading a book when he saw Sara, he noticed something was wrong with her he approached her.  
"Are you okay Sara-Chan?"  
Sara looked up  
"y-es I'm Fine Ryosuke just rough day at school "he saw the bruises and cuts on her  
"what happened Sara Chan?"

Sara sighed  
"It was just a fight "Ryosuke grabbed her by her arm  
"come on let me take care of you we are new teammates so let's get to know each other better come on "Sara blushed faintly and followed him.

~Back at the academy ~  
Sarada pushed him off  
"Baka "

Boruto glared and blushed  
"SHIKADAI! "

Shikadai laughed  
"What a drag "he rolled his eyes the bell rang  
The class walked out, Isuke glared and jumped down from the tree and crossed his arms  
"hey you Uzumaki! "

Iwabe looked  
"who's that?"

Inojin looked.  
"That would be the oldest son of Shinah a Phoenix and who is also Sara Phoenix's Brother "  
Shikadai looked  
"Do you like stalk people or just a know it all?"  
Inojin rolled his eyes  
"My father told me smart one "Chocho looked  
"okay, but he looks so hot "

Shikadai looked  
"fangirling time "  
Chocho glared at Shikadai.  
"Hey! "  
Boruto looked and rolled his eyes with his hands in his pockets.  
"what do you want?"  
Isuke approached him .  
"I want you to back off from my sister , or else you deal with me "he glared  
Boruto glared and pushed him .  
"First off your sister is rude and a wana be , I admit she strong but she is not Friendly she is a jerk "  
Isuke glared and grabbed him by his collar  
"one more time back off of my little sister or I'll teach you lesson myself I'm higher rank then you little kid don't cross it! , and you better apologize to my sister " he threw him to the ground and started to walk away ,Boruto glared as he made a throw at him .  
Isuke disappeared in flames as he glared  
"don't test me Uzumaki Jr I will hurt you " he disappeared in flames .  
Sarada looked as she shook her head  
"what an idiot , trying to go against an higher rank ninja then you ? what a loser "she walked off  
Boruto gotten up and dust his jacket off  
"hey wait a second he stopped in front of her , I'm not a loser he approached me and threatened me "  
Sarada had one hand on her hip looking at him .  
"you're the one who wanted to pick a fight with Sara -Chan , just because she isn't social now move or I'll make you move see you later " she walked passed him .  
Boruto looked  
"oh yea ! we will see at dinner later "  
~At Uzumaki residents ~  
Hinata and Naruto just woken up from their Quality time and she gotten dress as she looked at the time  
she went downstairs  
and started the dinner for tonight , Naruto stretched smiling and he gotten up and took a quick shower and walked down after he gotten dress as he waited for the children to come home.

To be continued…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto/Boruto  
ch.4

"The Autumn Fest part 1"

Hinata was still cooking when Boruto walked in  
"I'm home, and dad your home since when?"

Naruto looked at him  
"I took my 2-week vacation to spend time with my family and our friends why are you so surprised for?" Boruto rolled his eyes  
"your never home your always busy being Hokage old man "

Naruto sighed  
"watch your mouth young man! And what is wrong with your son? And what happened to you?"

Boruto looked  
"nothing just almost got into a fight, why do you care? I handled it "  
Naruto grabbed him.  
"No, you didn't sit down talk to me I am your father "  
Boruto sighed and sat down throwing his bag on the floor.  
"who is Sara Phoenix Kuaei who's her mother?"

Naruto looked at him  
"Her mother Shinah came here when she was 11 ½ about mine your uncle's and aunt's age, she came from a different village why are you asking that? I asked you what happened to you ?"  
Boruto sighed  
"I got into a fight with her daughter because she hurt my friend Denki and I don't like her attitude, then after class her brother Isuke threatened me and knocked me down he wants me to apologize to her "Naruto sighed and shook his head

"she is like her mother she really don't like anyone, and she is pretty strong and her brother is the same way they don't like much people they keep to themselves and you need to apologize to her tonight at the autumn Festival after we have dinner here with the others "  
Boruto sighed  
"do I really need to?"

Naruto crossed his arms looking at him with a serious look.  
Boruto looked  
"okay I will geez I'm going upstairs let me know when dinner is ready "  
he got up and walked upstairs to his room closing the door and plopped on his bed thinking and sighed again.  
~At Uchiha residents ~  
Sasuke was sipping his tea,

Sarada walked in  
"I'm home "

Sakura was in the kitchen with Sasuke drinking her tea.  
"welcome home Sarada how was academy today?"  
Sarada greeted her parents with kisses on their cheeks  
"It was well except the Baka got his butt whooped again "  
sasuke looked

"hmph just like his father "he continued sipping his tea.

she went upstairs to get her kimono ready for the festival,  
she folded it neatly in her bag since they were going to The Uzumaki's house for dinner before.

she waited for six thirty .as the hours passed it was time to head to the Uzumaki's place

Sakura called them down  
"Sasuke Sarada lets go "

Sasuke just finished his shower then got ready and walked downstairs  
"I'm coming, I really don't want to go "  
sakura looked at him  
"we are going end of discussion "

Sarada walked downstairs  
"that Baka better not start with me "she walked out and headed towards the Uzumaki's residence with her parents.  
~Uzumaki Residence ~

Hinata called Naruto and Boruto downstairs  
"get down here Sasuke Sakura will be here soon "

Naruto came downstairs  
"can't I take a shower, I just finished where is Boruto?"  
Boruto sighed and gotten up and came downstairs  
"I'm not looking forward to this at all "  
Naruto looked  
"Oh calm down she is your friend isn't she?"

Boruto looked  
"More like my rival "

Naruto heard the knock and opened the door  
"hello sasuke Sakura and Hello Sarada come in "

sakura smiled pulling sasuke in  
"behave yourself "

Sasuke looked  
"Hn, hi Naruto"  
Naruto smiled  
"what's up bro "

Sasuke looked  
"what up loser, are you staying out of trouble? "  
Naruto looked  
"Hey! I matured over the years, after all, I am the Hokage "

Sasuke pushed him  
"You're still a loser to me "

Naruto makes a face you're still a jerk

Sasuke chuckled  
"thank you, I am "

Naruto looked hmph as he crossed his arms Boruto came and looked  
"Hi Sasuke sensei "

Sasuke looked  
"Boruto "

Sarada looked and sat down,

Boruto looked  
over at Sarada.

Sarada was reading her book while Naruto was watching as he saw that look in his son's eyes  
he drank his water down.

"Hinata can I talk to you right now in the kitchen "

sasuke looked  
Naruto goes in the kitchen  
"I think our son likes Sarada "

Hinata looked at Naruto  
"so what if he does?"

Sarada looked over at Boruto then looked away and then went outside and sat on the swing in their yard, Boruto decided to go outside as well.  
Sasuke noticed and looked out the window and his eyes turn to a glare then yelled out.  
"NARUTOOO! "

Naruto heard Sasuke  
"Uh oh that's why "he goes in the living room  
"what is it Sasuke why do you sound angry? "

Sasuke grabbed him and pushed his face to the window  
"what does that look like to you?"

Naruto tried to speak  
"ow let me up Sasuke! "

Sasuke lets him fall to the ground  
"now my daughter likes your son "

Naruto rubbed his head  
"ow! I doubt it they both said they are rivals and teammates I don't think it's anything else "

Sasuke crossed his arms  
"for your sake you better be right, your son is my student but they better not end up together because I will come after you "

Naruto looked  
"and I will go right back at you "

Sasuke looked  
"Hmph," he sat on the couch.  
sakura was in the kitchen with Hinata setting the table  
"it's nice that our kids are getting along but it seems Sasuke and Naruto are at it again "

Hinata looked  
"it's how it use to be when you guys were in team 7 isn't that all they did?"

Sakura nodded  
~Outside in the yard~  
Boruto and Sarada was skipping stones on the water  
smiling at each other, Sarada looked away blushing afterward  
as she continued skipping the stones.  
Boruto saw from the corner of his eye that she was blushing he chuckled a bit  
"what's the matter Sarada?"

Sarada looked  
"Nothing Baka "

Boruto looked at her with annoyed look  
"sure it isn't "

Sarada glared  
"I'll shannaro you "

Boruto laughed  
"I'll like to see that "

Sarada grabbed him by his collar  
"try me, Baka!"

Boruto kicked her off  
"considered tried you "

Sarada cracked her knuckles  
went to punch him, Boruto blocked her fist and swept his leg, Sarada flipped out of the way  
sasuke and Naruto watched from the window  
Boruto and Sarada was sparring Naruto watched  
"That looks familiar "

Sasuke smiled a bit  
"yea it does "

Naruto lets his fist out  
sasuke looked and used his other arm and fist bumped naruto's  
Naruto looked  
"when are you getting your other arm? "

Sasuke sighed  
"I'm not sure when or if I deserve it after what I did "  
Naruto looked at him  
"bro yes you do, your back home has a beautiful family what more do you need to prove?"

Sasuke looked at him  
"I have a lot to prove and to do to show I'm worthy to get my arm back. "  
Sakura walked in the living  
"get the kids tell them dinner is ready "she goes back in the kitchen  
sasuke walks out with Naruto  
"dinner is ready you two! "

Boruto was pinned  
'damn it '  
Sarada laughed  
"that's what you get, and coming "

Boruto gets up dusting his jacket off and walked in and sat down after he washed his hands

Sasuke sat down beside his wife and daughter.

Naruto sat across from them besides his son, wife, and daughter, they began eating.

To Be Continued …


End file.
